Best Prom Ever
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: It's Jesse's prom night and Shelby wants him to go and enjoy it even though she can't go with him. Jesse has other plans though. What are they? Read to find out! Established Shelby/Jesse


I never got a prom. Well I guess that essentially I could have but I had spent that night practicing and resting for my audition the next week. Stupid I know. I should have gone, but that wasn't what was important to me at the time and I didn't regret it until I started working in high schools and saw the happy faces of all of the prom attendees as they shared their stories with friends who hadn't been in their group. So when my boyfriend showed up on my doorstep the night of his prom all dressed up, I was thoroughly stunned.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" I asked purposefully making him stay on the porch. "You're supposed to be at dinner before you go to Prom!"

"I can't very well go without my girlfriend," he stated as he leaned in and kissed my lips sweetly.

I scoffed at his boldness, "You were supposed to take Andrea, you two are the power couple of C-"

"We are not a couple," he replied as he walked me back into my house, guiding me with his hands on my hips. "You and I, are a couple." He turned me to face him and kissed my lips fiercely.

"Jesse, I can't go to prom with you, I'm sorry." I looked down ashamedly and played with his tie. This was just one of the many times that I felt selfish for keeping him in this relationship. He would be so much better off without me. He could have an open relationship. He would be able to walk down the street holding some girl's hand and wouldn't have to worry about her getting fired and sent to jail. I loved him though and that made me too selfish to let him go.

"Hey don't do that babe," he whispered in my ear, "I love you and you love me and that's all that matters." He kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to regret not going to your senior prom," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Ugh!" he sighed playfully exasperated. "Let's go get you dressed! We have somewhere to be!"

"What?! Jesse where are we going? I told you we can't go to Prom together!" I exclaimed as he dragged me upstairs by the wrist to my bedroom. Opening my closet he picked out the little black dress that he swore was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen on anyone and handed it to me.

"Put this on," he growled into my neck as he kissed it softly.

"Jesse," I stated warningly.

"God, woman just trust me! We are not going to prom ok, but where we are going is a surprise and we need to hurry up!"

"Fine," I grumbled as I walked into the bathroom to change. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen me naked before, it was just all of those times he was too. As I began to zip up the dress one of his hands rested on my waist as the other took the zipper away from me and rose it up. I then began to put on a little make up and curled the ends of my hair just the way he liked it as he stood and watched. "What's in the bag?" I asked as I spotted the overnight bag in his hand.

"You'll see later."

"Jesse!" I whined.

"I won't tell you," he smirked and I sighed defeated. After he went to the bathroom, we walked out to his car hand in hand and he threw the bag in the trunk of the car before leading me to the passenger side of the car and opening my door for me. Before I could get in, though he had me pinned against the backseat door, his lips mere centimeters from mine, his breath dancing across my face. "I love you. I love you so much." His lips passed sweetly across mine and I thought I saw tears behind his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"Nothing, I'm just worried you won't like what I have planned."

I smirked at this, "Jesse St. James the world's cockiest performer is worried about what I think of his plans? How very out of character! I feel honored."

He laughed and kissed my cheek before letting me in and closing my door. When he had gotten in I remarked, "You know I can get in a car by myself. I only let you do it because you are trying to be sweet. Don't think this is going to be a regular occurrence.

"There's my Shelby," he chuckled and my heart fluttered at being called his. Usually it would have bothered me but it just made me even more attracted to him. We drove in relative silence, other than our perfect singing, for almost an hour before I couldn't take it any longer.

"Are we there yet?"

He chuckled, "No."

"But it's already seven and we've been on the road for an hour!"

"It'll be worth it." after another fifteen minutes we stopped at a high end grocery store. Walking straight to the wine aisle he looked around to make sure that no one was looking before whispering huskily in my ear to pick anything, "I'm paying, but of course you'll have to actually buy it." yet another illegal aspect of our relationship. Ever since our three month anniversary we had shared a glass of wine every night. His being nineteen never changed it but did make it highly illegal. We had been together for almost a year, having begun dating right after Nationals last year, he was eighteen then and had he not been my student our relationship would have been perfectly legal but he is and it's not.

"I can pay."

"You can but you won't. Let me do this please?" he asked into my ear before placing a kiss behind it.

Settling on a relatively cheap bottle he slipped enough money in my hand to pay for it and walked out of the store my purse in hand. Soon I was back in the car and we were back on our way. The sun had begun setting when we drove up to a rather large yet elegant log cabin. "What is this?" I asked in awe of the beautiful house in front of me.

"Happy anniversary babe!" he parked the car and cut it off before retrieving our bags from the back.

"I'm still confused," I stated as I stood next to the car.

"It's a long weekend and I decided we should spend it alone together. I rented this place for us. It's secluded and no one knows we're here."

"Your parents?"

"They're out of town."

"You shouldn't have spent so much money we could have stayed at my place."

"Nope," he kissed my nose making me wrinkle it, "Tonight is supposed to be special right? It's my prom night." Gripping both of our bags in one hand, he placed the other on the small of my back and led me inside. He gave me the grand tour and I wanted to cry at the lengths he had taken to make me happy. "And finally," he led me out onto the back porch that had a pool built in and the perfect view of the surrounding mountains. Off to the side there was an open space with Christmas lights hanging from the lattice overhang. There was a banner in Jesse's handwriting that read "2010 Prom: A Night Under the Stars." Tears sprang into my eyes as he pressed a button on the stereo and it began to emit slow music. He took me in his arms and I stepped as close as I could into him. Stopping in between the third and fourth song, I slipped off my shoes and stepped once again into him, only this time instead of his shoulder, my head rested on his chest. When I had lost count of how many songs had placed and how many kisses we had shared, _our_ song came on. "Come What May." When the song crescendoed I looked up at him and kissed him fiercely.

"I will love you till my dying day," I whispered as I pulled away. After we had danced a few more songs I leaned back once more and smiled at him. "Wanna go swimming?" he smiled.

"Sure I brought our swimsuits let's go get them." He pulled away and I reached for the zipper on the back of my dress, pulling it down.

"Jesse?" I called before he had reached the door.

"Yes?" he turned and I smirked at him.

"No need," with that I let the dress fall to reveal my lack of undergarments. His jaw fell open and my smile grew larger. Stepping into the water, I kept eye contact with him. "Aren't you coming?" I asked innocently and laughed as he stumbled to get out of his clothes and into the water. Wading close to me, he pulled me into his arms. He cradled my jaw and neck in his hand and I smiled into the playful kiss. We laughed at nothing in particular as we continued nipping at each other's lips. "Let's go to bed," I whispered into his ear. He could only nod. Walking out of the water, I pulled him by our interlaced fingers to the room he had previously introduced as our bedroom. _Our bedroom._ Though I knew it shouldn't, it excited me to finally have a room to call our own. Turning to face him I pulled his hand behind me and released it so he could wrap it around me. Kissing his lips hungrily I allowed him to lay me back onto the bed. His lips trailed along my neck making me moan and groan with pleasure as his tongue darted out at all the right spots. We made love the entire night, honestly not stopping until we could see the sky beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue signaling that the sun would be rising soon. The only words spoken in this time were silent "I love you"s in the form of kisses to my head and his chest as our breathing settled. When I saw the sun beginning to peak out in between the mountains I climbed out of bed, wrapping the sheet around me and stood at the window watching it rise. I could feel his eyes watching me, and appreciated that he didn't come up and try to distract me while I enjoyed one of the simple pleasures in life. When it was at its highest point I returned to our bed and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered into my hair as he kissed my head over and over again, "For the best prom night ever."

**A/N: So please tell me what you think! I worked really hard on this, and really hope you like it.**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
